mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 5
Die Fünfte und letzte Geschichte der Feindschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing mit Focus auf Königin Chrysalis. In Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. FEINDschaft ist Magie Sammelband. Inhalt: Die Vielen Geschichten um Königin Chrysalis Für einen Inspektionsbesuch kehren die Mane 6 zur Festung der Wechselponys zurück, die zwischenzeitlich in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis umfunktioniert wurde. Zu ihrem Schreck sehen sie durch den Sichtspalt der Tür nicht die gefürchtet Chrysalis sondern nur ein klägliches Häuflein Elend. Die Wachen erklären das die Wechsler von dem genehmigten Essen praktisch nichts anrühren. Rarity kann nicht Glauben das sie die selbe Schurkin sieht die die Wolkenstadt Timbocktu zerstört hat. Als man nur Wenig mit dem Namen anfangen kann erzählt Rainbow Dash die Legende. Vor eintausend Jahren war Timbocktu eine Pegasi Stadt ähnlich Cloudsdale unter Regentschaft von König Orion. Die Stadt war ein Handelszentrum für alle Arten geflügelter Wesen und alle waren Glücklich. Bis zum Überraschungsangriff der Wechselponys. Die Pegasi schlugen sich so gut es ohne Magie ging und hätten gewinne können. Doch Chrysalis überwältigte den Gardencaptain und nahm dessen Gestalt an. So getarnt befahl sie den Pegasi den Rückzug in den Palast wo sie allen die Liebe für ihre Heimat absaugen konnte. Zuletzt traf es Orion, dessen Krone Chrysalis zu ihrer machte. Nach der vernichtenden Niederlage floh Orion, um seiner Schmach zu entkommen flog er so hoch das er zu Sternenlicht wurde. Als Rainbow fertig erzählt ist sich Twilight sicher das sie sich das mit den Sternen nur ausgedacht hat. Doch dieser Teil gefällt Chrysalis. Es macht Orion zur Legend und sie meint das es ja das Ziel aller sei das man sich an sie erinnert. Ein Ziel welches Chrysalis längst erreicht hat. Eine Behauptung der Fluttershy mit Blick auf die Belagerung von Troika nur zustimmen Kann. Twilight liest aus ihren Unterlagen vor dass vor einigen Jahrhunderten die Wechselponys die Einhornstadt Troika ins Visier genommen haben. Nach dem der erste Anlauf fehl schlug, Chrysalis bändelte mit Kaiser Incitatus an wurde aber enttarnt, versuchen es die Wechsler mit einer fahrbaren Statue des Kaisers in der sie sich versteckten. Der selbstverliebte Incitatus schöpfte keinen verdacht und lies den Schutzschild der Stadt abschalten um das Geschenk gegen die Bedenken seiner Garde, die vorsichtshalber einen Eilboten zu Celestia schickten, sofort in die Stadt bringen. Kaum auf Platz brachen die Wechselponys aus und fielen über die Ponys her. Chrysalis knöpfte sich Incitatus persönlich vor. Der die Situation verkennend denkt das sie ihn noch mag. Dabei ist die Königin nur an seiner Selbstliebe interessiert. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um die Bürger Troikas zu retten, traf Celestia mit ihre Garde ein und konnte die Wechsler überraschen. Auch Incitatus wurde gerettet, war danach aber nicht mehr der Selbe. Seit dieser Niederlage sind die Wechselponys mit Löchern überseht. Zur Strafe wurde sie in einen aktiven Vulkan verbannt in dem sie einige Jahrhunderte zubrachten. Chrysalis findet langsam gefallen an dem Plausch mit den Mane 6, es ist schon sehr lange her da sie eine Unterhaltung führte. Was ihre Knechte angeht so hat Chrysalis dies in den Winterschlaf geschickt damit sie Energie sparen. Was die Ponys überraschend großherzig von ihr finden. Rarity äußert Zweifel ob auch Alle Wechsler eingesperrt sind. Sie erinnert sich an ein Date mit 8-Bit letzte Woche der ihr ziemlich Emotions- und Persönlichkeitslos vorkam, das es was mit ihrem endlosen Geplauder über sich selbst zu tun hat kommt ihr nicht in den Sinn. Jetzt ist Spike neugierig wie die Wechselponys überhaupt aus dem Vulkan raus gekommen sind. Eine Frage die auch Twilight brennend interessiert, den das fehlt in ihren Unterlagen. Chrysalis erzählt das eines Tages der Drache Sergio den Eingang öffnete und sich schon über den Unverhofften Imbiss freute. Mit Viel Süßholzraspeln und ein wenig Hypnose bringt Chrysalis Sergio zum angeben und posen. Als er den Wechselponys den Rücken zukehrt schleudert Chrysalis einen ihre Lakaien durch seien Schwinge durch und die Wechsler nutzen die Chance zur Flucht. Sergio stürzte in den Vulkan, aber Chrysalis vermutet das ihm nichts passiert ist. Nun hat Twilight eine Frage. Da Chrysalis ja im Moment ganz offen ist. Wo sind die Wechselponys eigentlich hergekommen? Chrysalis würde es ihnen verraten wenn sie das Daring Do Buch bekommt das Rainbow zufällig dabei hat, Sie fühlt sich einsam. Sofort sagt Twilight zu, den die frage nach einem Buch ist für sie ein Zeichen echter Besserung. Doch das Buch passt nicht durch den Sehspalt. Chrysalis schlägt vor die Tür etwas zu öffnen und da sie nicht in der Verfassung für einen Angriff ist haben die Ponys nichts zu fürchten. Das sieht Twilight auch so, außerdem will sie Chrysalis Lage, in die sie sie reingebracht hat, ein klein wenig verbessern und lässt die Tür öffnen. Doch kaum hat Twilight das Buch drinnen platziert schlägt die echte Chrysalis, die sich die ganze Zeit an der Decke versteckt hat und bester Gesundheit erfreut, die Tür zu. Die Chrysalis mit der man geredet hat war einer ihrer getarnten Lakaien, dessen Artgenossen aufwachen. Jetzt erzählt Chrysalis wie sie in die Welt kam. Vor tausend Jahren viel eine faule Eichel in einen Teich unter einem Friedhof der von dunkler Magie erfüllt war. Sofort wuchs ein verfluchter Baum der anfing sich Insekten und Einhornknochen vom Ufer einzuverleiben. Zufällig gelangte Starswirl der Bärtige an diesen Ort und erkannte sofort das es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu ging. Er nagelte ein Warnschild an den Baum und ging. Doch als weg wer brach der Stamm am Nagel auf und gab die Wechselponys frei. Nach dem sie Twilight noch schnell durchgewalkt haben brechen die Wechsler aus und verschwinden am Horizont. Worauf sich den Mane 6 die Frage stellt, wer das jetzt Prinzessin Celestia erklären darf. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Die Seitenangaben der Anspielungen beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 1 Panel 2: der Titel von Rainbow Buch, Daring Do Jägerin des verlorenen Kunstschatzes ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Indiana Jones Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes. * Seite 2 Panel 4: Das Zelt im Hintergrund stammt aus der TV Serie M*A*S*H. * Seite 3 Panel 2: Der Name der Stadt Timbocktu ist eine Anspielung auf die Stadt Timbuktu. * Seite 8 Panle 2: Der Name der Stadt Troika ist eine Anspielung auf die Stadt Troja. * Seite 8 Panel 5: Kaiser Incitatus ist nach dem Lieblingspferd des römischen Kaisers Caligula benannt. * Seite 9 Panel 1: Die Taktitk der Wechselponys sich in einer Statue versteckt in die Stadt bringen zu lassen, ist die selbe List die Odysseus anwendete um Troja zu erobern. * Seite 10 Panel 1: Ein Pony im Hintergrund gleicht einem Beobachter aus der TV-Serie Fringe. * Seite 15 Panel 6: Crysalis Hypnoseblick ist der Selbe wie der des Vampirs in dem Film Dracula von 1931. * Seite 18 Panel 1: Das Zelt im Hintergrund stammt auch aus der TV Serie M*A*S*H. Navboxen en:FIENDship is Magic Issue 5 Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:FEINDschaft ist Magie Comics